charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Administrator Policies
Different users have access to different fun functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, Administrators can access a few additional functions. Section 1: Administrator Abilities These additional functions are: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Section 1.1: Bureaucrat A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. However, he or she is not currently able to remove bureaucrat access from any user; please contact one of the community staff if you need that done. Section 1.2: Fandom Staff Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in Special:Listusers/staff on any wiki.Wikia janitors have limited administrator access to all Wikia for cleanup purposes. These users will be shown on Special:Listusers/janitor on any Wikia. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. Section 1.3: Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access. *Daniel Viglietti (Founder, Bureaucrat, Admin) *Starforce13 (Admin) *Badwitch16 (Admin) *Charmed-Jay (Admin) *Fearless Diva (Admin) *Cjhawkins (Admin) *Pmealer126 (Admin) Daniel Viglietti and Starforce13 are two of the original admins of the wiki Section 2: Becoming an administrator When a new administrator is needed on the wiki, an Admin will put a call out for a new admin. Depending on the situation we may just go straight to the user and ask them without putting out a request. Any user or administrator may nominate a user if they feel like they would be a good choice for the wiki. Section 2.1: Qualification Basic qualifications to be an Admin * Be active and have at least 300 good constructive edits. * Be able to work together as a team * Be active on this wiki. (we do look at your other wiki's to make a determination as well) * At least have 10 contrastive edits after from being blocked. ** This can very based on the block and block history ** If blocked for any investigations, you may be lifted off this if found not guilty and/or have good cooperation with the blocking admin. After a nomination is sent to a any of the Admins listed above and match the basic qualifications, the user will be asked questions to help us make a decision. At this point we can bring in any other administrator if we feel that more feedback is need. Administrators are '''not '''required to be online 24/7 but are expected to be active regularly. Section 3: Administrators Policies Once an user becomes an Administrator they must be active on the Wiki. Every Admin should be editing or cleaning up the wiki and not just relying on one or two users to run the Wiki. Section 3.1: Monthly Edits * Admins Must be making at minimum of a certain amount of edits each month ** At least 5 edits a month when the show is on hiatus. ** At least 10 edits a month (preferably 2 edits per week). * Examples monthly edits can consist of. ** Deleting Unnecessary pages and comments. ** Blocking users who are not following policy ** Editing Pages ** Creating pages * If the user does not apply to these rules they will lose there rights at end of the month. * If you know you won't be able to keep up the required edits each month, let another Admin know so we can work it out. Section 3.2: Task to be done * Keep video and image galleries up-to-date. ** Cast, Crew, characters, and episodes. ** Add interviews fo cast members if found. ** Make sure each image or video on the wiki has a page. Section 4: Terms of the Admins #Respect the rights that have been granted to you #Do not abuse your power #Do not use power to get what you want #Do not bully other users #Agree to all terms and conditions, and know that they are not negotiable. #Respect the fact that my rights can be taken away just as quickly as they were given. #Respect the fact that if I break these rights I will lose my admin privilages. #Do not block another admin. #Do not disrespect or abuse another admin. Section 5: The Relinquishment Clause Relinquishing an Admin is a rare occurrence and only occurs in serious situations. To relinquish an Admin, another admin must bring forth the action to the rest of the admin team, if a unanimous or majority decision is reached the voting is then brought forth to the Charmed Wiki community, voting is open for one week and if the result is majority or unanimous, then the admin will have his rights removed. This can only occur in serious situations. Should that admin have Bureaucrat rights, wiki staff will be contacted to have these rights removed as well. Section 5.1: Exemptions Exemption 1: Only active admins are involved in the process. This rule does not apply to Founder admin and/or adoptive users. Exemption 2: As part of our Fairness Policies, the community can disagree with the decision. Category:Site administration